He stole my heart
by GlenCocoSavesTheDay
Summary: Every day before class he would ask me out, I rejected him because of my past heart ache. One day he didn't come to class, and I missed him? (Nalu, Slight OOC, minor Gale, Based on a true story with a few tweaks).


**A Nalu One-shot**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, If I did my ships would have sailed by now.**

"He broke my heart Levy-chan!"I cried into her shoulder. After my ex broke up with me a few days ago I've been a wreck. My ex cheated on me, I dumped him. He said he couldn't stay faithful because I wouldn't give it up to him. I was about to let him have me but that's when I found him in bed with another girl. I told him I loved him, he said he loved me too. Why, why did he lie to me?

"It's okay Lu-chan!" Levy said while rubbing my back. How can it be okay, why would he do that to me. I would have been happier if he just told me instead of going behind my back. It would have hurt less.

"How do you know it will be okay?" I said while Levy whipped my tears. How can anyone help me now. I feel broken and unhappy. Levy is my only comfort. Levy had Gajeel, how did she know how I felt. Levy always knew how to cheer me up and always consider my feelings better than anyone else could. I really needed to thank her for this later, maybe after I'm not a hot mess.

"I know because love works in mysterious Lu-chan," Levy smiled. "You'll find someone even better." Maybe she was right, I don't think I can jump into any new relationships anytime soon though. I really fell in love with him, and he ruined love for me. I really wonder if I can love again. I gripped onto Levy and gave her a huge hug, she probably couldn't breathe.

"You're killing me Lu-chan!" Levy giggled. I got up from the floor and helped Levy up as well. I gave her one more quick hug and gathered my stuff for class.

"Thank you Levy-chan!" I smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" Levy asked. I held open the door and waved to her.

"I've got to get to theater class!" I waved as I left her dorm. I felt my energy drain as I left, I started to think of him. I needed to get him out of my head, somehow I needed him to leave my mind. I just wish he would have never asked me out, I wish he would have at least apologized. But no, he just asked me if we could still be a thing, how low could he have gone. Before I knew it I was in front of my class, and there was Natsu.

Let me tell you about Natsu, everyday he would come up to me and ask me out. This all started the day my ex and I broke up. Natsu was in my theater class and would pop up in front of me every day and ask me out. I was extremely flattered by him doing this, but I wasn't ready for anyone to date me right now.

"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed as he came up to me. Natsu and I sit next to each other in class, he would always smile at me with that big goofy grin. He kind of made my heart flutter.

"Hi Natsu." I said while walking into class. Natsu followed behind me.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said. I knew what he was going to say. He does this every day before class started. I just turned him down each time though, I just couldn't have my heart broken again.

"Yes Natsu." I said while taking a seat. Natsu pulled the chair next to me and sat with me.

"Will you go out with me?" Natsu asked while grinning. I wanted to say yes, but what if he broke my heart too? I just couldn't handle another heart break. Natsu seemed like a good and honest guy, what could go wrong? Many things could, I thought the same way when my ex first asked me out.

"I don't know about that Natsu." I said. I would reject him every day and he would never give up. It kind of annoyed me. Why wouldn't he give up on me? I was nothing special, so why did he insist we go out. Natsu's grin flattered. I really hated doing this to him, it kind of broke my heart seeing him like this.

"Come on Luce," Natsu smiled. "It will be fun, I promise!" Natsu was just a person who would never give up. Why, why Natsu?

"I really don't want to get into a relationship right now!" I snapped. Natsu looked taken by surprise. No, I didn't mean to yell at him. I was just getting annoyed. I just didn't understand why he didn't give up.

"Okay Lucy." Natsu said while turning his attention to the bored. He's never called me by my real name before. He would always call me Luce, not Lucy. It made me... sad? Oh Natsu, I'm so sorry. He looked so sad when he said my name. I didn't want him to be sad, I guess I just made him just upset as I am.

I wish Natsu was the one would mend my broken heart. What am I saying? I'm such an idiot sometimes. I heard the bell ring, how could class be over already? Without me knowing it Natsu occupied my thoughts more than I took notice. I guess I should apologize to him.

"I'm sorry-" I cut my self off. Natsu wasn't there. Everyone was heading out of class already. Natsu would always walk me to my next class. I got up from my seat and went to my next class with only one thought in my head, Natsu.

Ugh, why did he have to be in my every thought. It's like I couldn't think without his face popping up. His stupid grin, the grin that would make me smile.

"I'm such a weirdo." I muttered to myself. I walked towards my dorm and unlocked the door. It was so empty in here. Why did I have to be alone? I did this to myself. I walked over to the bed and dropped my bags to the floor. I flipped onto the bed and covered my eyes, and do you know what I saw? Natsu, he was invading my thoughts and he was just too darn cute. I groaned. I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight was I? I got up from the bed and prepared myself for bed.

Pajamas, check! Teeth brushed, check! Still thinking of Natsu, check! How in the world did that boy get to me. I never thought I would feel like this again. When my ex broke up with me I promised myself I wouldn't get hurt and never fall in love again. And I broke that promise. Natsu Dragneel had stolen my heart with that goofy grin of his.

I slid into bed and reached over to turn the lamp off. Tomorrow for sure I would say yes to Natsu. I really think this could blossom into something beautiful. With that last thought I drifted off into dream land.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blasting into my ear. I groggily lifted my head off my pillow and moved to get up from my bed. The bed called back to me.

_"Come back Lucy! Forget about Natsu!" The bed called. _That's right! I have to get to Natsu! I speed up my morning routine and grabbed my bag. I wanted to see him so bad, I don't know what this was but I really wanted to. I opened the door and left to class in a dash. I wonder what he'll say. Maybe he'll be mad at me because of yesterday. I really hope he forgives me. Please Natsu, please forgive me for all those time I turned you down.

I finally there in front of the class room, except something was missing. Natsu wasn't here. Maybe he's in the class already. I turned around to look through the door to see no sight of the pink hair I longed to see. I did rush to class, maybe he was just taking his time. Natsu was always here before me though. What if he never comes back.

I hit myself. I couldn't think like that. Who know I would act like this without Natsu. I had no idea I would take such a liking to him. I heard the bell ring telling me I needed to go into class now. I walked into class and sat down in my original seat, waiting for him. Natsu Dragneel didn't show up that day, and that worried me.

I felt so guilty, I snapped at him. I made him sad, I really hate that. I want to see Natsu, I really wanted to see him so bad. I'm such an idiot. I should have gotten over my stupid break up and said yes to him. I felt something wet touch my cheek. I pulled my hand up to my face and felt myself crying. Why in the world was I crying?

I have to make it up to Natsu, I will make him happy. I want to see him so bad, I didn't think I would fall in love with anyone so quick. But Natsu isn't just anyone, he was an idiot. But he was my idiot. I think I secretly fell for him the first day I met him. As I was walking to my dorm I felt myself run into someone. I looked up and saw Gajeel.

"Lucy?" Gajeel asked. I quickly whipped away my tears and smiled. Gajeel was one of those people who didn't handle emotion well but he could see what you're feeling.

"Why are smiling when your upset?" Gajeel questioned. I wasn't surprised by him, one time he caught me red handed trying to pet his cat. Gajeel doesn't let anyone touch his cat, only Levy could touch Lily. I tried to play it off but he knew. Evil Gajeel and his stupid cat.

"I think I fell in love with Natsu." I sighed. Natsu and Gajeel were cousins. It was a bit weird considering Levy's dating Gajeel and I love Natsu, but I didn't care. Maybe Gajeel could help me out with this. I mean, Gajeel must know Natsu the best.

"So you finally fell for him." Gajeel chuckled. I bet Gajeel was waiting for this that big knuckle head.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I smiled. Gajeel still looked confused.

"But why were you crying?" Gajeel asked looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Because I'm an idiot!" I cried. Gajeel looked taken back and looked around trying to look somewhere else other than me. I decided to Gajeel my problem and he looked super uncomfortable.

"What if he never comes back to class!" I cried. Maybe I was acting a bit over dramatic but I didn't care. Gajeel started to laugh at me, he was laughing!

"What's so funny!" I yelled at him. Gajeel seemed to laugh at me even more. What the heck did this guy think was so funny?

"Stop laughing Gajeel!" I yelled as I hit him in the jaw. Well I attempted to, someone held me back. I tried to pull away except the person held me tighter. I tried as hard as I could to hit the person behind me until I was turned around. Who I saw was not who I was expecting to see.

"Natsu?" I was so surprised. Natsu's face was bright red. Was he sick?

"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed as he hugged me tight. I am now as red as a tomato. Natsu pulled me tighter and I felt my breath being sucked out of me. Realization dawned on me, Gajeel must have been laughing because Natsu was right behind me. And I said I loved him! I'm so embarrassed!

"Did you hear everything?" I asked. Natsu pulled away just a little bit to look at my face. He smiled at me.

"I did," Natsu chuckled while coming closer to my ear. "And I love you too." When Natsu said that I think I died from happiness. Natsu put his hand at the back of my neck and kissed me. I could feel myself smile through the kiss when he deepened it.

"Will you two get a room?" Gajeel asked. Natsu and I ripped apart and started to laugh.

"So Lucy Heartphilla," Natsu turned to me. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will idiot!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. Natsu started to chuckle and spin me around.

"You guys are such nerds." Gajeel scoffed as he walked off. I'm so happy, my broken heart felt full again. Natsu saved my heart.

"Thank you Natsu." I smiled. Natsu looked down to me and stopped spinning around, which I'm glad because I was getting dizzy.

"No, thank you for loving me." Natsu said as he kissed me. Natsu can be really lovey dovey at moments like this.

**Authors Note~ I know I should be writing a new chapter for the princess and the dragon, which if you haven't read, you should. This was based off a true story except I made a little tweaks to it. My mother had this happen to her and the guy was her first love, that's what she told me. She was annoyed by him at first but one day he didn't come to class, and so the next day he came she went on a date with him. Their relationship ended sadly but I made this story end lovely. My mom said he couldn't stay faithful so they broke up, months later he came back to her. Except she said no because she was with my dad. She really loved him, it was kind of sad when she told me. So I decided she could have had a happy ending, so I made this fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


End file.
